Darth Lelouch
by tartyoab
Summary: As the mighty Britannian Empire Invaded Japan, and overran it. The country was renamed Area 11. 2 years after the capture or assimilation of Japan, Lelouch encounters something remarkable.
1. Chapter 1

2010 A.T.B

As the mighty Britannian Empire Invaded Japan, and overran it. The country was renamed Area 11.2 years after the capture or assimilation of Japan, Lelouch encounters something remarkable.

(2 years after Japan was renamed)

Lelouch, a pre-teen plotting his revenge was hiking outside the Tokyo Settlement.

What was his reason to take a walk? We do not know. As Lelouch journeys towards a forested area, he hears a whisper in the wind,"Why are you here?". " What was that?" says the curious teen. When Lelouch was about to continue his walk he heard the voice again with a question " Do you seek power?". As Lelouch heard this he became alerted. "Who are you! What is it that you want from me!" says Lelouch in a hostile state. "Relax yourself, it is impolite to shout at a stranger especially ones that are asking you a question." says the mysterious voice. As Lelouch calmed down he heard the voice again, "I am an individual that has been living on this area for a very long time", as Lelouch heard this he says "How long have you lived here?". The voice replied saying " I have lived here for almost a century.. though I am not native to this planet of yours."Lelouch's eyes widened "An alien?" says Lelouch in his mind. " You could call me that" as the voice answered Lelouch's thought. Surprised to his answer, Lelouch became interested at the voice proclaiming itself to be an alien. " I have come from a planet that is more advanced in technology than this planet, I will explain myself more at a more appropriate location" says the voice. " Keep going forward till you see a log house and there I will meet and talk with you personally" as the voice added.

(Fast forward)

When Lelouch approached the log house door, he was greeted by a man that look like in his 40's. Baffled, Lelouch asks " Are you old as you claim to be?". The man replied " Yes I am; I get these reactions all the time, come we will discuss what talked before at my living room" the man escorts Lelouch to his living room. When the two individuals sat opposite to each other. Lelouch asked " What is your name?". The man replied " My name is Darth Shien or just call me Shien". As the two individuals conversed, Lelouch asking questions and Shien answering them, Shien also explains to Lelouch about the Jedi and Sith.

" So your telling me that your a Former Sith Lord that abandoned your forces and came to uncharted parts of the universe to this planet because you lost interest in fighting?" Says Lelouch in a surprised tone. " Yes that is correct, I came to this planet hoping to rest from this senseless fighting " Shien answered. " I was a very powerful Sith in my prime, with no Jedi that can challenge my strength I lost interest in fighting and conquering planets and grew tired of fighting " said Shien.

As Lelouch was in awe of the information he was told, Shien made an offer to him.

"Lelouch, I know who you truly are and your heritage" says Shien. That statement surprised Lelouch, " I can feel hate and evil surging from you Lelouch and the force is also strong within you, if you became my apprentice and mastered the the Sith arts you might even surpass me" says Shien. "Just what are you saying Shien" says Lelouch getting an idea where this is heading to. " I'm saying that I'm willing to train you; I may appear like a 40 year old man, but I'm old and will die soon in years to come, but before I die I want to pass the ways of the Sith to someone like you Lelouch". Hearing this left Lelouch speechless, as he was recovering at what he was told he said " I see, then instruct me in the Sith arts master Shien".


	2. Chapter 2 : Enter Darth Lelouch

**How are you liking this fanfic guys... Please send me reviews**

A.T.B 2012-2017

During this timeframe as Lelouch learns the Sith arts, his physical strength greatly increased. Darth Shien also instructs him the ways of the force. Lelouch and Shien formed a bond between each other. Lelouch now had someone to look up to, and greatly respected Shien. Near the end of the timeframe Darth Shien dies.

(Darth Shien's Death)

As Lelouch was with him in his final moments "Lelouch before I die, I have something to give you". As Lelouch comes close to his master, Shien gives Lelouch his lightsaber. "Lelouch you have grown powerful during these 5 years", Lelouch says nothing at this comment. "You have become a powerful Sith Lelouch, with power you've acquired you may choose to use it to lead into prosperity or ruin" says Shien. "I entrust this lightsaber to you Lelouch and everything that I possess in this planet is underneath this house through a secret passage" says Shien. "Thank you, my master I am grateful for the gifts you have given me" says Lelouch as he was in tears witnessing his father figure of a master die. As Shien dies, Lelouch makes a burial for him. The words that were engraved on the large tombstone were this.

Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion, I gain strength.

Through strength, I gain power.

Through power, I gain victory.

Through victory, my chains are broken.

The Force shall free me.

As Lelouch recognizes the very words from the Sith doctrine or code that was engraved on his master's tombstone, he makes his farewell to him. "Master, I am grateful for the power you have given me, I will make sure that I don't waste it, until we meet again my master." says Lelouch in a more solemn tone.

(After 2 days from Shien's death)

Lelouch begins exploring his Master's underground hangar and weapons room that he was told about before his death. As Lelouch enters his deceased master's weapons room he spots a black cloak hanging and other lightsabers beside it. To Lelouch he smiles at this and puts on the cloak and and adds 2 lightsabers to his belt and explores more of master's lair that was now his.

(Now in cannon timeline)

A.T.B 2017

"Terrorists are hiding in the old subway line, your mission is to retrieve what they stole, investigate the subway line that leads to the Shinjuku ghetto, report immediately as soon you spot the terrorists and recovery of what they stole is top priority" says the Royal Guard.

(Fast forward) …. Too lazy to write all the cannon scripts :(

"My god, Lelouch it's me Suzaku" says Suzaku the soldier. To Lelouch his eyes widened " You became a soldier?" says Lelouch. "What about you became a ter-"says Suzuku but was interrupted by Lelouch "What are you saying?". As the Canister that was rumored to be poison gas opens both individuals were surprised at what they saw. "A girl" Lelouch says inwardly. By the time both Suzaku and Lelouch approached the girl the Royal Guard and his squad came in. "Stinking monkey, being an honorary Britannian well not excuse you." The Royal Guard says. "In light of all this I'll be lenient, Private Kururugi take this gun and execute the terrorist" says the Guard. "But he's not a terrorist, he's a civilian that got up in all this." says Private Kururugi. "Why you insubordinate-"as the Royal Guard was interrupted "I'm sorry sir, I can't shoot he's a civilian" says Suzaku. "Very Well then" said the Royal Guard as he shot Suzaku. "Suzaku!" says Lelocuh. "Well Britannian schoolboy, not a good time to cut class" said the Royal Guard. "This is bad, I need to make sure Suzuku stays alive" thought Lelouch. As Lelouch was about to attack, an explosion from the truck happened. Lelouch used this new found opportunity to flee from the soldiers.

(Fast Forward)

As Lelouch was found and cornered by the Royal Guard. "What an appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end" said the Guard. "You scum" says Lelouch. "Still you did well for a student, but that's to be expected you're a Britannian" says the Royal Guard. "But that ends now" says the Royal Guard as he orders his me to fire. As Lelouch was getting ready to use his lightsaber, C.C got in the way "He mustn't die" says the witch as she gets shot in the head.

To Lelouch he was shocked to see the girl in the capsule take a bullet for him. As he saw this he used his force to attract his lightsaber attached to his belt and charged towards the squad. As they saw Lelouch charge at them, the royal guard squad fired their bullets. With rage Lelouch stopped the bullets that were fired at him with the force and waited for them to run out ammo. "What is he?" says a soldier. "How'd he stop our bullets" says a surprised soldier. As Lelouch saw his opportunity he smiled, and began his carnage and slaughtered every soldier and officer using the force, force lightning, and his red glowing lightsaber.

(Later on, as Lelouch encounters Viletta Nu)

"What happened here boy" says the female soldier. "My name Alan Spacer, my father's a duke. My ID is located in my breast pocket." Says Lelouch as he smoothly lied. "Nobility" Viletta inwardly thought. "Keep your hands behind your head, I'll take your ID" says Viletta as she climbs down her knightmare and approaches Lelocuh. At that moment Lelouch waved his hand using the Jedi Mind trick, saying "You will forget about me and give me your knightmare". "Of Course the code number is XG21G2D4" says the tricked Viletta and tosses the knightmare keys to Lelouch. When Lelouch got the keys, he searched for both Suzaku and the mysterious girl only to find out that they disappeared. To Lelouch he paid no heed to this and went to his knightmare that he stole.

Everything goes as the cannon timeline till Lelouch meets Clovis. "Who are you and how did you get here, GUARDS" shouts Prince Clovis. "Calling on your guards is futile, your highness they have left their post to take a break" says Lelouch with a smirk in the shadows knowing what he did to them. "What?" says Prince Clovis. After Lelouch got Clovis to stop his armies and make a ceasefire order, the two conversed. "Are you satisfied" says Clovis in malice tone. "Very, well done" says Lelouch. "What shall we do, sing a few lively ballets or perhaps a game of chess?" says Prince Clovis. "That has a familiar ring" says Lelouch in a nostalgic tone. As Lelouch drops his soldier helmet "don't you recall, two of us used to play chess together, though I would always win, remember at the Aries Villa" he says. "What? Who are you?" says Clovis in a hostile tone. "It's been a long time big brother" says Lelouch coming out of the shadows. As Clovis gasped at this he says "Lelouch?".

**I'm kind of new to this fanfic business so please tell on what you think of this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**How do you guys like this format? More readable? Anyway here's chap. 3.**

(Inside the G1)

"Lelouch!" says the shocked Clovis.

" The eldest son the late consort Marianne and 17th heir to the Britannian throne Lelouch vi Britannia at your service" says Lelouch in a humble tone.

"It really is you" says Clovis with widened eyes.

"I'm overjoyed Lelouch, what a blessing that your back with us, we must depart for the homeland immediately" said Clovis.

"So that you can use me as a tool of diplomacy? you've forgotten why I was used in the first place" said Lelouch.

As Lelouch said it Clovis was halted, "Right, it was because my mother was killed".

(Flashback of Marianne Assasination) " Mother held the title of knight of honour but was a commoner at birth, no doubt the other imperial consort held in contempt. Even though you make it look like the work of terrorists, I'm no fool YOU PEOPLE KILLED MY MOTHER!" Says Lelouch as he force grabs Clovis to the wall beside his throne.

" It wasn't me, I swear to you it wasn't" says Clovis pleading for his life. This angered Lelouch, he then force grabbed Clovis into the air, seeing this Clovis became frightened and pale as a ghost.

" Tell me who it is, the truth cannot be hidden from me any longer!" says Lelouch as he uses his Jedi Mind trick.

" Prince Schizel and Princess Cornelia, they can tell you" says Clovis in a tranced state. As Clovis snapped out of the trance, he resumed begging for his life.

"I swear to you it wasn't me, I swear!" says the pleading Clovis.

" I believe you, but however" says Lelouch as he activates his lightsaber. Seeing Lelouch activate his mysterious sword, Clovis begged even more.

" We may have different mothers, but you and I are still blood!" Frightfully says Clovis.

" We're related only through THAT MAN'S blood" said Lelouch in an angered tone.

" Clovis, you will die and that won't change" says Lelouch as he stabs him and released his force grab.

As Clovis laid in his blood, " Lelouch you've changed, what happened" says Clovis in a sorrowful tone.

" Since your dying anyway I shall tell you" says the solemn toned Lelouch. " That man called me and Nunnally weak, and cast us aside as if we were nothing, while no one helped us in our time of need" says Lelouch as he remembers the past.

" But that all changed, when I met someone" says Lelouch remembering how he met his master.

To this Clovis he widened his eyes in surprise, "Who was this person that changed Lelouch drastically "says Clovis inwardly.

" He taught me a lot of things, from combat to the natures of this world" says Lelouch as he remembers his training.

Clovis became even more shocked to this as he realized that the Lelouch he knew died a long time ago.

" He was like a father to me unlike any other, and I have a great amount of respect for him"said Lelouch.

" Since your slowly dying, I might as well finish what I started" says Lelouch as he stabs his brother's heart with his lightsaber.

(Ashford Academy)

(We fast forward to when Lelouch meets Kallen)

" I'm sick and tired of acting such an invalid" says the frustrated Kalen.

"No doubt, this is the girl in the Glasgow" thought Lelouch.

As Kallen notices Lelouch she asks " Can I help with something" questioned Kallen.

"No, but don't mention anything about Shinjuku" says Lelouch as he waves his hand.

"Shinjuku" says Kallen in a curious tone.

"Crap, she's not weak minded, to think that I met someone for the first time that resisted this" says Lelouch inwardly.

" Go back to class" says Lelouch as try's the Mind trick again but only to fail.

" As soon, as I get my answer, I will" Says Kallen in a defensive tone.

Thankfully Shirley comes in breaking the argument, using this opportunity Lelouch gets away from Kallen.

"I just only mentioned Shinjuku, but" thought Lelouch.

" If he knows who I am" says Kallen inwardly.

"Then I need to take care of him/her" thought both Kallen and Lelouch in unison.

(Fast forward)

As Lelouch escorts Kallen to the ballroom, "So, are you sure we won't get interrupted?" Questions Kallen.

"Yes" says Lelouch. However this was countered as the Student Council arrived.

As Kallen was introduced to the council and met everyone (Nunnally included), Rival stirs up a situation.

"Champagne?" Says Shirley.

" Yeah but were on the student council, we shouldn't " said Nina.

"Aww c'mon you guys loosen up a little" says Rival as he tries to open the bottle.

" No way were gona get in trouble" says Shirley student council member.

"Lelouch" exclaims Rival as he tosses the bottle to him.

" Not you to Lulu" says Shirley.

" You know Rival, you should've gotten something harder than this" says Lelouch.

"Harder?" Says Shirley.

" My brother happens to drink from time to time " says Nunnally.

As Shirley tries to get the bottle back but the cork was popped due to the pressure it accumulated, this resulted in Kallen getting soaked.

(Shower Scene)

As Lelouch and Kallen were alone. "Lelouch, can you hand me that pouch over there" asks Kallen. As Kallen got the pouch she then held Lelouch's arm hostage.

"Now tell me, why did you mention Shinjuku" says Kallen in interrogating tone.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you" says Lelouch as he activates his lightsaber on his other hand and points it at Kallen. "

"I was right, you are the voice from the radio" says Kallen.

"What about it" says Lelouch.

" Why is a Britannian helping terrorists?" Says Kallen.

" I should say the same to you Kallen Stadfelt" Says Lelouch as he quickly counters Kallen.

"My name is Kallen Kouziki, don't you dare mention my Britannian name!" Said Kallen.

"A half-blood! I see, however I would request that you let my hand go" says Lelouch politely.

As Kallen released hostage of Lelouch's arm, they both retracted their weapons.

" I want answers, why were you helping terrorists"questions Kallen.

As she begins to ask questions, Lelouch seems to notice her physical features.

" Let's discuss this else where, after your shower I suppose" says Lelouch

To this Kallen became embarrassed, to save face she covered closed the shower curtain.

"Meet me on the school roof there we'll discuss" says Lelouch as he leaves Kallen.

(Meeting on roof)

As the two students met, Lelouch starts the discussion.

"You asked earlier why I was helping terrorist correct?" Says Lelouch

"Yes" says Kallen

"It is for revenge" says Lelouch.

"Revenge?" Says Kallen in a questioning tone.

"Unlike the Japanese that fight for for liberation, I fight for revenge" said Lelouch.

"Britannia took something dear to me and I will never forgive or forget it" continues Lelouch

To the Kallen this was something new, from the time she's been in Ashford, she always saw the Vice President as someone with no goal, no purpose and was like any other Britannian. This part of Lelouch she sees now intrigues her.

"I will help you liberate Japan Kallen, but in order for Japan to fully liberated, we must destroy it" said Lelouch.

As she heard this she was completely surprised. Her classmate wants to create a full scale revolution.

"I plan to create an army that rivals Britannia, I ask you this Kallen, will your group help me destroy Britannia" asks Lelouch

" If your answer is yes then head to Tokyo Tower at 16:00 tomorrow." says Lelouch is he leaves.

To Kallen as she took all of this information she stood still, thinking what Ohgi and the others would say about this.

**Please send reviews, helps me a lot and to keep the story going.**


End file.
